Wild Bird
by Salamandra Black
Summary: "Nico pudo haberse dado la vuelta una vez más. Salir de la niebla y regresar con su amor no correspondido. Percy pudo haber gritado su nombre. Pero permaneció allí mientras la oscuridad se lo tragaba, sintiéndose perdido y completamente miserable" Sentimientos de Nico di Angelo al dejar el campamento mestizo por una buena razón. One-shoot. Percico.


Resultaba doloroso ver cómo todo su mundo se venía abajo. Sabía que era inútil tratar de reconstruir cada pedazo de su vida, recuerdos que se convertían en cenizas. Después de toda una vida marcada por la muerte, Nico di Angelo había aprendido a no querer nada demasiado tiempo, pues parecía que destruyera todo lo que tocaba. Algunas veces era más fácil ignorar sus sentimientos que otras, pero esta no era una de ellas. Sus pensamientos impuros le corroían la mente y el corazón. Debía de haber algo mal en él. No podía más que esconderlo de puertas a fuera, aquello que ocultaba le estaba matando por dentro. Porque no podía ocultarse de si mismo, mucho menos negar la verdad.

Sentía su corazón torcido, pesado, _incorrecto._ Y ahora perdía el único lugar en el mundo al que una vez pudo llamar casa. No importaba dónde fuera ni cuántas veces lo intentara, el resultado era que inevitablemente no había sitio para él. Bianca había muerto, la persona con la cual había estado sin separarse desde pequeños lo había abandonado dejándolo solo. Pero lo que en verdad fastidiaba a Nico eran esos sentimientos que tanto tiempo se había empeñado en negar y que lo asaltaban cada vez que le veía. Estaba harto de gritar en silencio, de consumirse por dentro y perder a la gente que quería. Para empezar era su culpa por haberse hecho ilusiones con Percy. Desde el momento en que les salvó se convirtió en una especie de héroe para el pequeño Nico, ganándose su aprecio. Un aprecio que con el tiempo terminó volviéndose algo más. No estaba bien, y no tenía sentido seguir viviendo así. Al final, existía sólo para sufrir. Había perdido a Bianca, y ahora iba a perder también a Percy.

Oh, cómo deseaba que alguien le enseñara a no sentir. ¿Por qué él? De todas las personas, ¿por qué tenía que enamorarse de alguien cómo Jackson? Alguien que, por si fuera poco, ya tenía novia. La perfecta Annabeth. Era lógico: la chica era guapa, lista y valiente. Vivirían un feliz romance, y pasados unos años (si es que antes no morían a manos de los monstruos) tendrían hijos. Eran diferentes a él, Nico sabía que no tenía futuro y aún así los remordimientos por aquello que sentía le mataban lentamente. Y moría cada vez que se besaban o entrelazaban los dedos de manera casual, incluso cuándo se lanzaban miradas a escondidas. O eso pensaban ellos, porque para el hijo de Hades no podía haber mayor tortura.

Su destino era acabar con las manos manchadas de sangre, traerle la perdición al mundo, la desgracia, la muerte. Por esos motivos había tomado una decisión, la más razonable: abandonar el campamento mestizo. Finalmente era derrotado por sus demonios, no había vuelta atrás. Había pasado los últimos días pensativo, y para Percy eso parecía evidente _cómo no, cuándo no se trata de eso si que entera el muy imbécil._

_-S_i hay algo que te preocupa no dudes en hacérmelo saber -le había dicho esa misma mañana el hijo de Poseidón. Nico se lo había quedado mirando fijamente sin decir nada, pensando.

¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No ves que sólo me haces quererte más? Que cada día te quiero el doble que el anterior y me rompo poco a poco de la agonía de no poder estar contigo? Enamorado del hombre que nunca podré tener, me está volviendo loco. Estoy condenado por ti a acabar aquello que nunca perdí porque nunca tuve. Y me río en la cara de quién me diga que alguna vez podré ser feliz, es una soberana estupidez.

Se giró, una última mirada al campamento mestizo y a la fogata a la que tantas veces había acudido con emoción, antes de irse para siempre. ¿Era de cobardes huir para no soportar mas el dolor? Bien, porque no podía más. Nadie le criticaría ni le juzgaría. Suspiró e invocó el humo infernal, que le rodeaba y nublaba la mente. No visualizó ningún lugar en particular, sólo esperaba que lo llevara lejos. No sabía que unos cuantos metros por detrás de él, Percy lo miraba paralizado. Con expresión dolida contempló cómo la niebla y el chico se fundían, camuflándose con la noche.

Nico pudo haberse dado la vuelta una vez más. Salir de la niebla y regresar con su amor no correspondido.

Percy pudo haberle dicho que lo sentía, que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Que lo quería con él en el campamento mestizo y ese era su hogar, aunque en el fondo supiera que le estaba mintiendo. Los hijos de Hades no son bien recibidos. Pero no había tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de Nico, y esa había sido su hamartía. A pesar de ello, quería que se quedara. No podía acabar así.

Pudo haber gritado su nombre.

Pero permaneció allí mientras la oscuridad se lo tragaba, sintiéndose perdido y completamente miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada, siento mucho no haber actualizado en vacaciones, pero es que no he parado. Que si homestuck, que si Supernatural, que si ahora nos vamos de viaje, pues ahora hacemos un CMV.. El caso es que a penas he entrado en fanfiction, aunque si escribí bastante.<strong>

**Pero por fin, comienzan las clases, Septiembre y yo tengo tiempo de hacer lo que más me gusta: nadar. Y jugar a Quiddich. ¿Y escribir, eh? Sobretodo eso, que es lo que cuenta aquí. Dije que escribiría un percico y aquí está. Siempre sentí a Nico cómo una persona impulsiva y a la vez razonable, que esconde lo que de verdad siente, no se si me explico. Desde que apareció pensé que quería a Percy y *SPOILER ALERT* tío Rick decidió hacerlo canon. Porque lo es, joder. Tanto shippearlos habrá servido para algo. **

**Y después descubrí la maravillosa canción de Child of Death, que si aún no la has escuchado no se qué haces con tu vida. Venga, abre youtube, corre! Es pura perfección, dolor en letras y lágrimas en notas. **

**Gracias por leer, nos leemos y esas cosas bonitas que se dicen. **


End file.
